Team Flash plays True American
by HouxBelle
Summary: Emily (OC) has Team Flash over to play True American. Romance between OC and Harrison Wells from Earth-2. Team Flash includes, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Julian and Barry. Some dialogue taken from New Girl episode "Cooler" because True American is hella confusing.


"The game is called True American. So, it's 50% drinking game, 50% life-size Candyland" Emily explained.

""Well, it's more like 75 drinking, 20 Candy Land, and by the way the floor is molten lava." Iris added.

"It's actually 90% drinking and then it's got a loose Candy Land-like structure to it." Cisco chimed in. "You'll pick it up as we go"

Harry looked intensely confused. "Is there some list of rules I can look over?"

"Nope." Emily said as she handed him a beer and smiled.

Harry had no idea why he agreed to this, his competitive nature maybe?

"Barry is the keeper of the castle since he can't get drunk. So he's basically the referee." Cisco noted.

"Clinton rules!" Iris shouted."Pick your intern!"

Suddenly everyone put their fingers to their head with a number, Harrison quickly did the same.

"Harry! You're with me!" Emily shouted.

"I don't understand the game" Harrison said as he walked over to Emily.

Iris and Caitlin had become a team, Julian and Cisco and Harrison and Emily.

"That's okay, it's drinking and stripping. You'll get it." Emily reassured him.

"Stripping?" He said with his eyes getting wide. "That's it I am out of here"

"No, no, no Harry if you leave I lose automatically and plus we are gonna win so we won't have to take but maybe our shirt off." Emily pleaded pulling his arm back to their spot.

"Fine" Harry said reluctantly staying.

"The floor is lava, doves versus hawks." Iris stated.

"We don't have enough people to play cabinets" Emily stated.

"NO, no cabinets" Caitlin and Julian chimed in.

"Okay! One, two, three, four" Barry shouted

Then the whole group, minus Harry of course chimed in.

"JFK, FDR!" They all chugged a beer.

"YAS!" Cisco said as he threw his finished beer in the garbage pile.

The game began. Harry just followed Emily through the entire thing. Moving from one area to the next. Chugging down beer after beer. Everyone taking off one piece of clothing or another for something they did. Harry remained fully clothed at this point.

"That's Lava mate" Julian warned Harry before he stepped on the floor.

"Julian! Down the tunnel!" Barry cried out.

Then Julian hopped off the normal track and made his way under one of the tunnels which was a table keeping his feet on a small skateboard. Removing his vest as he made his way to the next zone.

Everything was happening so fast, Harry could barely keep up.

All of a sudden Emily turned to Harry and said "i'm the president, you're the vice president"

"Joe Biden?" Harry questioned then Emily shoved another beer in his hand. He was feeling tipsy and could tell that Emily was not holding her alcohol as well as everyone else.

"It's Abu Nazir!" she shouted.

Suddenly Everyone began spinning in place.

"Harry, spin, spin, spin" Barry said.

So Harry began spinning, careful to watch Emily to make sure his teammate didn't fall.

"Fly!" Barry shouted once more.

Everyone stopped spinning and began flapping their arms like wings, moving from one zone to the next chugging a beer as soon as they got to each zone.

Cisco began making bird noises. Caitlin and Iris couldn't stop laughing. Emily just had a perma grin on her face.

"Counter clockwise" Barry shouted and then everyone moved counter clockwise through the different zones, stilling drinking once they reached each zone.

All of a sudden Iris looked over to Emily "Oh no, Emily, you're in the amber waves of grain. You have to lose your shirt"

Barry then backed Iris up "Yup, shirt must come off."

Then Emily shouted as she took her shirt off revealing a black push up bra "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself!"

At this everyone moved stood on a chair with their partner.

"Come on Harry, get up here dude" Emily said with glossy eyes standing on a bar stool she expect him to get up on with her.

He got up on the stool.

"Wrap your arms around me, we will be able to stay on better" Emily said, clearly intoxicated.

Harry did as she instructed trying not to look at her exposed breasts in her bra.

As they stood there all of a sudden Cisco fell off of the chair Julian and him were sharing.

"Cotton Gin Cisco!" Barry shouted laughing as he saw Cisco reluctantly get up and make his way to the table.

"Gettysburg. Bull Run" Cisco shouted as Caitlin poured gin in his mouth. She was careful not to have him choke.

"We let Caitlin do the cotton gin cause she has a much steadier hand and we don't want anyone to choke." Barry explained to everyone.

Then Cisco lifted his arm in a fist. "He's tapped out! Not even a full min. Julian I am so sorry but you have to remove your shirt." Barry explained.

"Cisco, what the hell mate?" Julian shouted to Cisco who was sitting up from the table.

"In the course of human events, you must…" Emily started

Then everyone chimed in "Surrender your shirt!"

Julian then took his button down off and threw it to the middle.

The game continued. Moving through the zones and drinking.

Caitlin shouted thoroughly intoxicated "Harrison Wells. Your butt just violated the Hawley-Smoot Tariff Act 1. Surrender your shirt!"

"Surrender your shirt!" The others shouted in unison.

Harrison removed his shirt quickly and the game moved on. Harrison could feel the alcohol affecting him badly. Emily was clearly drunk. She was throwing her head back and laughing, hugging Harrison a lot. She even kissed him on the cheek.

The game was getting fun. The confusion forgotten and everyone laughing. Barry, even though he was sober, was also enjoying watching his friends.

Iris and Caitlin had been eliminated at this point. So it was Harry and Emily vs. Julian and Cisco.

Iris had taken over as keeper of the castle.

"The Iron Curtain Falls!" Iris shouted.

"What?!" Harrison asked.

"Two of us have to go behind the Iron Curtain, which is that door there, and kiss.  
And there has to be a "clear - and present threat of tongue" Cisco explained.

"Hold up mate, there are three dudes. The odds are that two dudes will have to kiss." Julian said scared like.

"The consequences of the game!" Iris drunkenly slurred.

"This is why I voted for you." Emily said laughing and pointing to Iris.

Everyone sat on the table criss cross. Julian sat across from Emily, Cisco sitting across from Harry. All parties giggling, clearly heavily intoxicated.

"Ready? - Let's do the count." Cisco said

"The two, three or four." Emily state the numbers they had to chose from.

In unison they counted "One, two, three."

They looked around. Both Harrison and Emily had two on their foreheads while Cisco had three and Julian had four.

"Oh thank God!" Cisco sighed

As Julian let out a breath of relief.

"I thought I was gonna have to make out with Cisco and I was not mentally prepared for that. Cheers mate." Julian teased as he looked at Cisco.

"Yes, Emily is a way better alternative to one of y'all" Cisco teased as he chugged another beer.

Harrison was stunned.

"To the Iron Curtain!" Iris shouted almost falling off her perch, Barry quick to her side.

"This is so exciting" Caitlin laughed

"Well let's get to our place teammate" Emily smiled as she moved from her spot on the table to make her way to the door they deemed the Iron Curtain.

Harrison followed her. He was drunk that much he knew but he was also nervous. It was just a game. Why was he nervous?

"Clear and present threat of tongue guys." Caitlin said giggling then sipping her beer.

"Honor system or is a picture required?" Emily questioned as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Obviously a picture is required. Said picture must be sent to all parties as proof." Iris instructed as she stumbled over to her phone.

"Deal" Emily said as she turned to Harrison.

"You ready hot stuff?" She teased as she took his arm and dragged him to the door and closed it behind them.

The group stood outside the door and cheered "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" over and over again.

"You ready to do this thing?" Emily said looking at Harrison with her glossy grey/blue eyes. Both parties didn't have a shirt on at this point.

"Can we not call it this thing?" Harrison said

"Okay my phone is ready, kiss me." Emily said.

Harrison hesitated.

"Oh come on. Am I that horrible to kiss?" Emily scoffed

"No, no that's not it. I just…"Harrison started

"Just be a man and kiss me" Emily shouted

Harrison pulled her close, grasping her hips. He looked her dead in the eyes. Something was happening. She wasn't sure if it was the beer or the game but this was more than any of it.

He then brought one hand to her cheek, moving his thumb back and forth caressing her high cheekbone. She got goosebumps and if she was honest with herself she was turned on.

He then brought his lips to hers. She saw through space and time. It was the best kiss she had ever had in her life. His tongue begged for entrance and she happily granted. Her free hand on his hip grasping his belt loop pulling him closer.

As the kiss ended she let out a breath and looked up at him.

"I forgot to take the picture." She said quietly.

Harrison laughed and said. "Okay, one more time. And I'll take the picture."

They kissed once more. His tongue invading her mouth once again. She melted into him and then she heard the phone take the picture.

When they parted she quickly shifted herself out of the stupor the kiss had left her in and took the phone from Harrison.

"Okay guys I am sending it to you all now!" She shouted to the group still chanting outside the door.

All of a sudden everyone's text tones went off.

"Oh my gosh that's so hot" Iris shouted.

"Okay you guys can come out now!" Barry shouted.

Emily and Harrison left the room. Emily was thankful in that moment she wasn't a guy, her obvious arousal would be hard to conceal at that point.

"And the winners are Emily and Harrison!" Barry shouted.

He then handed the bottle of Jack Daniel's to Emily and she took a swig then handed to Harrison who also took a swig.

"Alright guys. Clean up time" Emily shouted. "My house, my rules. We all help clean"

And with that everyone groaned but helped.

Everyone's clothes were back on. Emily had put her button down back on but only buttoned a few buttons, just so it would stay on while she cleaned.

Barry quickly whizzed around the room, cleaning the place.

"I don't know why we are all cleaning, why don't we just let Barry do it" Iris said.

"A man needs to clean his own mess sometimes." Cisco replied.

Emily smiled but kept her mind on the kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

As soon as the house was clean Barry offered to take everyone to their house.

Most everyone except Julian and Harrison took up his offer.

"Barry mate, I think if you super speed me out of here I am gonna super puke all over you" Julian stated.

"I would have to agree with Julian. We can get home on our own." Harrison said.

"Suit yourself. Iris you ready baby?" Barry asked Iris who smiled and fell into his arms.

"Well crew, I am going to go home and puke my guts out." Julian said as he left

"I will walk you to your cab" Harrison offered.

" That's great of you mate" Julian laughed as he stumbled to the elevator.

Emily put the leftover beers in the fridge. She then went to fluff the pillows on her couch, sure Barry had put everything back in order but fluffing pillows was not in the speedsters understanding.

She put her current fav playlist on. "Into You" by Ariana Grande played. Emily began swaying as she was putting dishes in the sink.

She heard a knock at her door. Maybe someone forgot something.

She opened the door and Harrison was standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking up when she opened the door.

"Harry, did you forget something?" She questioned.

"Yes" He said quietly then moved toward her, capturing her lips in a kiss once again, placing both hands on her cheeks.

Her shock was quickly replaced with eagerness. Her lips parted welcoming his tongue once again as she had before.

The kiss ended and he rested his forehead on hers, both letting out a breath as he smiled.

"Stay, please." She said looking into his eyes. His eyes softened as he caressed her cheekbone just as he had before.

Harrison turned with a smile.

He then closed and locked the door behind him.


End file.
